THE WOLF AND WITCH
by MoonPops23
Summary: a new girl and her family move to forks something is different about the girl everbody says ...how does she know about the Cullens and the Quileute boys little secret         My First FanFic Plz Plz Plz read and review ! Lemons too!


**A/N : Ok this is my very first story and the pics of Mattie's clothes are all gonna be on my homepage soon so you have to check those out. Also there will be other people clothes pics are on there but not everybody but Most of how I picture the characters is on there so check those out too… Now on with the story!**

**CHAPTER 1**

CRAP. SHIT. FUCK …. This is why I hate putting this together every time we move. "Aww man DADDY ITS NOT WORKING" I yelled down the hallway then in one second the tank was fix just as it is suppose to be THANKS DADDY I yelled again and all I got back was a mumbled yeah whatever in reply I did a sharp turn back into my room to put Charlotte in her tank but she started to wrap in my hand and between my fingers so I decided to just keep her there.

I walked over to my bed with her still wrapped in my hand… OK OK I know you're wondering who the hell is Charlotte she is my snake she is a completely harmless corn snake I know it sounds funny your probably laughing like my good ol dad when I told him what kind of snake she was… Soooo I knew you're wondering who the hell is this person ok I am Joe Smith OK OK I'm not Joe smith I'm Madeline Spencer a Native American from England I know super unusual but my parents moved to England after they got married I have a thick accent but with my parents you can hear it faintly sense they are not from there (my mom and dad are both Cree mix with Kiowa) so also me my mom and dad are wizards even more unusual oh crap as I was talking to you guys my wonderful baby Charlotte decide to sneak on the floor almost out my new bedroom door (yeah I call her my baby so what) oh yeah me my mom and dad just moved from wonderful England to boring old Forks a rainy little town in Washington.

Oh yeah "CHARLOTTE"! I yelled

Just before she sneaked her way out the door I grabbed her and quickly put her in the tank in two seconds I think…. Anyway.. "haha I got you this time Char" I said doing a little victory dance as she went under her rock in the tank "Char you such a little diva (and trust me she is) but you're still mommy's baby" I am not crazy for talking to a snake she is my best friend and my little baby no matter how much of a diva she can be.

I remembered when my mom said she hated her char hissed at her now mom won't even come near my room if she is out the tank she made me put a sign on my door that said CHARLOTTE IS NOT IN HER TANK SO DON'T COME IN YET in big bold black letters she makes sure I never forget to put the sign up speaking of Charlotte (which I did a lot) "I should be actually be getting you some food for Char but what should I get her" I said while tapping my chin that's when little diva decided came from under her rock and come to the front of the tank " and then when I remember the pinky I brought her which I think is still alive from a pet store on the way to our new house it was funny when the cashier heard my London accent his face priceless probably thought I was from one of the Native American reservations which I live close by in fact.

As I was about to take the pinky out of the box I turned and ran down the steps to get gloves but as I came around the corner to go to the kitchen my wonderful mum had a pair of gloves in one of her hands and a egg In the other which one "which one babydoll" "hmmmmmmmm" I did this just to annoy her my mother is not a very patient person "MADELINE" ! she yelled stomping her foot "OK OK gloves mum" she gave me the gloves and put the egg on the counter then kissed my head and started unpacking more cups and other things and putting them in the cupboards "thanks mummy" I said running up the stairs almost dropping the falling while doing so ( i said almost ok).

Pinky it is then Char" I said putting on the gloves "hmmm you have not had a pinky in weeks or more like days Char ok where the hell is that damn box.. oh yeah over there" when I opened the box I was surprised it was still alive I didn't put holes in the box. Here you go Char" I said when I put the pinky in the tank then taking off the gloves and throwing them on the trash bin by my the tank that's when I just started walking to unpack more boxes but three minutes later I turned around when I heard a squeal noticing it was the pinky Char had "good girl" I said before I turned back to the unpacked boxes of my stuff

**A/N: ok i know that was not good please review this is my first story and it will get better but I think this is the best way to start it off comment even if it is bad even if it kills please please give this story a chance I want to hear good and bad comments thank you for reading!**

**P.S. I am soooo sorry I been getting so much damn school work that I did not do and I got a lot of interviews with an agency acting … But anyway I don't like how the first chapter is so this chapter will be the first chapter it just so much I want to add and trust me it will be better so please don't give up on this story. Also I am writing another but it is NOT TWILIGHT. See you soon Sexxi**

**LIVE LOVE LAUGH! XOXOXO **


End file.
